Interleukin 4 (IL-4) gene can be incorporated into human fibroblasts obtained from patients with cancer. This study will use transfer of this gene in a feasibility study of immunomodulation of cancer. The specific objective of this study 1)to determine the period of time over which irradiated, gene modified cells elaborate IL-4 in vitro; 2)to define the local and systemic toxicity associated with vaccines composed of tumor cells administered with fibroblasts that have been transduced with the gene encoding IL-4; 3)to evaluate the local immune response engendered by IL-4-secreting fibroblasts admixed with tumor; to evaluate the clinical efficacy of these vaccines.